


Packed

by Cofui



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'll try to update consistently, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Smut, Vampire Crypto | Park Tae Joon, Vampires, Werewolf Mirage | Elliott Witt, Werewolf everyone really except both crypto's, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofui/pseuds/Cofui
Summary: During a huge battle, Tae Joon Park took a portal expecting it to allow his team to regroup and decide their next move. However, instead of reuniting with his squad, he ends up in an entirely different dimension with a completely different Elliott.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Revenant (Apex Legends), Crypto | Park Tae Joon & Octane | Octavio Silva, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams, Mirage | Elliott Witt & Rampart | Ramya Parekh, Mirage | Elliott Witt & Wraith | Renee Blasey, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva, Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	1. Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> The updates with this may be sporadic but I'll try my best to keep a schedule.

"We need to get out of this," Park huffed pinned between cover and three other squads fighting around them. Their third was eliminated just before this whole mess started, and now they were stuck in a building south of East Fragment. Renee bit at her lip draining the last mag of her R-99 at Pathfinder, "I got portal just give me a second." Park nodded as her Phase-Tech sparked humming to life, soon after she was out the door leaving a trail of void behind her. 

The hacker found himself holding his breath as footsteps approached the building, he didn't exactly have a lot of ammo or health items. _Oh my god Renee please hurry._ Gunfire still rang loud outside and it looked like some new faces had joined the fight as well, _fuck was everyone in the match here._ The orange hue of a Bloth scan interrupted his second crisis and reminded him of his first. He needed to get the _fuck_ out of here. The footsteps grew louder as they traveled up the stairs, Park aimed around the corner hoping to take advantage of the temporary blind spot. 

Park listened to the approaching footsteps, chewing at his lip. _Either he was going to be attacked by a huge spider or there were actually two legends coming up the steps, god he was so fucked._

"Portal's open!" Renee relayed between their comlink. _Thank you holy shit._ The previously screwed hacker sprinted through the portal just as the Bloodhound and Elliott entered the room. _Better luck next time sweetheart._

Park smirked expecting to bet a few meters away in some other cover but he ended up on the Mirage Voyage...

at night...

surrounded by the other legends...

who looked very angry to see him... 

and had fangs... and wolf ears...?

"You have some fucking nerve showing up here bloodsucker," Bangalore growled her glass of what he assumed was whiskey shattering in her hand. 

"I'll fucking kill you!" Octavio shouted as Ajay held him back. "What? Too scared to attack bloodbag, what the fuck are you doing here!" Renee snarled her kunai gripped tightly in her fist. 

Tae Joon backed away eyes daring between the firey glares of people he thought were his friends, "I-I have no idea-"

"What the hell is all this commotion, who's here-" a familiar voice pushed through the crowd to join the rest in staring bullets into the hacker.

It was Elliott... or he looked like Elliott, Park didn't exactly remember Elliott being that tall. Tae Joon barely had time to react before Elliott was on him claws digging painfully into his throat, his grip leaving just enough space in his airway to suck in a few gasps of air. "Have you come here to fucking die Park," Elliott spat fangs on full display, "How the hell did you get on this ship! What is this, some new disguise?!" 

Park gasped for air squirming in Elliott's grip, "I-I have n-no idea... what y-you're talking a-..bout!" Elliott growled slamming the hacker against the wall, "Don't play games with me!" Tae Joon winced feet dangling off the ground, _fuck when was Elliott so strong and...hot,_ "P-Please!... you h-have to believe m-me!" he gasped grabbing at Elliott's wrist. His begging only seemed to anger Elliott more, the man... _wolf?_... _werewolf?_... tightened his grip completely cutting off Park's airway. 

Park choked and squirmed against his grip tears streamed down his face as the others watched. _Fuck this was the end huh, not the worse way to die I guess, being choked to death by my super hot alternate dimension boyfriend._ His vision slowly blacked as he continued to struggle to take a breath. 

"Elliott..." Natalie placed her hand on Elliott's shoulder making him loosen his grip. Park gasped for air, panting as his vision slowly came back to him. Natalie stood timidly next to Elliott ears pinned against her head as she spoke, "Look at him, Elliott... I think he's telling the truth, Park would have broken free by now and look..." she reached to touch the hacker's hand that was holding Elliott's wrist, "He's warm." 

A few gasps ran through the crowd when Natalie finished her sentence. Elliott glanced between Natalie and Park before slowly setting him on the ground, "I-I'm- uhh... we're all so sorry about this... we thought you were someone else..." Park coughed rubbing his throat, if it weren't covered in synthetic skin there'd probably be a huge bruise forming. Ajay rushed over with a glass of water and a small first aid kit. 

Park sipped at the water as Ajay looked over his throat, "What is this place... where the hell am I?" 

"Well uh... this is World's Edge and you're on my ship," Elliott sat on the ground in front of Park, "This is my pack... theirs only a couple places like this left here, bloodsuckers had taken over most of the island," he grimaced staring off into the floor before chuckling nervously looking back at Tae Joon, "You can understand why we're so protective of this place." Tae Joon nodded face growing pink when their eyes met. 

"Dude?! We haven't had new people here in forever," Silva bounced over Elliott's head, tail wagging with reckless abandon, "What's your name! Where did you come from! Are there more of you! What are-" "Ease up bruddah, he probably needs some rest," Makao slung the excited Octavio over his shoulder, "Please make yourself at home," he smiled before carrying a whining Silva away. 

Elliott smiled helping Park off the floor, "We have a couple rooms left, if you want to stay... it's uh- completely ok if you don't either! We did uhh... just attack you and stuff..." A few whispers and 'please stay's sounded from the rest of the pack as they all stared expectedly at their guest. Park chewed at his lip thinking about his decision, _fuck Eliott's probably worried sick already, but they really want me to stay..._

_a day or two wouldn't hurt..._

"Ya, I'll stay a couple days... I need to figure out a way home anyway," Park blushed slowly pulling his hand away from Elliott's, _god why was he so nervous it's literally just Elliott but a few inches taller... with fangs... and freaky superhuman strength... fuck he really shouldn't... but was it really cheating if its the same person._ "Fanta- fan-... Great!" Elliott smiled tail swaying from side to side, "Pathy we're gonna need a big dinner tomorrow!" 

"You can count on it friend!" Pathfinder bounced excitement already spreading like wildfire, even Revenant seemed pleased with his decision. "Can he stay in the room next to me!" Silva wiggled around in Makoa's arms, "Please! Pleaseeeee!" 

"He came through a portal, he should stay next to me and Natalie so we could work together," Renee spoking in a calm collected tone, but her dark silky tail gave away her true excitement. 

"I still want to keep an eye on him Witt, he should be put next to me and Andrade," Anita crossed her arms over her chest, Loba leaned against her shoulder with a big grin on her face.

"Alright, Alright, listen I know you all are happy to have a new face around here for a couple days but um... I-I feel that he would be best placed next to uh... my room..." Elliott coughed into his hand to hide a faint blush creeping onto his cheeks. Park blushed looking anywhere but the knowing smirks growing on everyone's face. "Alright Elliott jus' rememba' he 'needs rest'" Ajay smirked before disbanded from the group, "an' tha' walls are thin!" 

Others giggled before joining Ajay in returning to their previous activities, leaving Tae Joon and Elliott alone on the deck. "I uh... really wanted to thank you... for staying, things have been a little grim lately and you were a pleasant surprise..." 

"Tae Joon."

"Tae Joon, huh" Elliott smiled down at him, "that's a really neat name." Tae Joon's face was practically radiating heat at this point, _god why was he so sexy._ "Gamsahabnida," Park chewed at his bottom lip as they stared at each other a little too long. "I-I should show you to your room huh," Elliott broke the silence leading the way to the lower deck letting Park get an eye full of _that ass._

_God damn._

"You coming?" Elliott hummed opening the door. "Y-Ya," Tae Joon hurried across the deck almost tripping over his own feet... _fuck, this was going to be a long couple of days._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, this one's a bit backstory heavy, I promise we'll get to see other characters next chapter.

"Sorry it isn't much, we uhh... have to make do with what we have."

Park nodded looking around the room, "It's a lot better than some other places I've stayed, thank you." Elliott's chestnut ears perked as he finished his 'thank you' almost as if he was surprised that Tae Joon thanked him. "O-Oh yeah! well uhh... if you want to wash up we have tubs on the deck, I can't promise you'll get to use one alone though... and uhh... you probably need clothes huh... um... you can just borrow some of mine and..." Elliott blushed as Park placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm more than capable at fending for myself-"

"I didn't mean tha-"

"Shh... but I will need to borrow some clothes Witt," Tae Joon smirked running his down Elliott's chest. 

_Oh my god, what the hell am I doing?_

"Y-Yeah... of course, a-anything," Elliott purred practically melting into his touch, "please..." 

_Fuck, stop being so cute, I already have one of you._

"I'll... see you in the morning..." Tae Joon pulled his hand away sighing softly, "Thank you again, Elliott."

"Oh... y-yeah, of course, um... have a good night," Elliott rubbed at the back of his neck as Tae Joon closed the door.

"Fuck..." Park sighed sliding onto the floor, _this is already getting too close for comfort... God, what would Elliott think?_ Park hummed loading up his optical hud and hand-held controller, he needed to get back home _fast_.

_________________

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod"

"Elliott you need to calm down," Renee clicked while tapping away at her phase tech, "I'm sure I can locate him soon."

"Renee no offense but the last time we got transported to another _dimension_ it was full of shadow monsters and Revenant being so grand ruler so _no_ I will not calm down," Elliott growled rubbing at his temples. Renee stopped typing and glared bullets into Elliott, "Elliott I care about getting him back as much as you do but I can only work so fast, especially when you're constantly freaking out in my ear."

"Fuck... I'm sorry... I'm just... worried," Elliott sighed sliding down the wall. "It's fine, I get it just be a little quieter please," Renee sighed returning to the task at hand, "Park would kill me if he found it but I put trackers on my squad mates in case this situation ever happened." "But it seems like he was launched further than I thought, it's going to take a day or so to get his exact coordinates," Renee continued glancing at Witt struggling to take all the sudden information in.

After a moment of tense silence Elliott stood back on his feet, biting at his tongue, "Is there anything I could do to help." "First you could get some sleep, then I need you to gather supplies we might need, we don't know what we'll be going into or what condition Park will be in."

"You really think I'm going-,"

"Witt you asked for ways you can help and getting some sleep is one of them okay, I know you're worried and afraid but it's not an excuse to backslide, you need to take care of yourself, period. Now off you go, we'll meet back up in the morning."

Elliott sighed running his fingers through his hair "Fine..." He muttered before leaving the room, _fuck it's going to be a long night._

________________

"Hey! Amigo over here! Silva bounced and waved Park over to the tub, "Come on the water's fresh!" Tae Joon hummed making his way to the speedster, sparing no hesitation to drop his towel and join in. After being on the run for so long using a public bathtub was the least of his worries.

"Look Renee it's Nessie," Natalie giggled as she played with the suds in her hand. Renee smiled arm resting on the rim of the tub, "It's cute Nattie," she said pressing a cheek into her cheek.

It seemed everyone else was quite comfortable as well.

"Oh man, I'm so glad you showed up, it was starting to get super boring here," Octavio sighed rubbing a cleaning cloth over his prosthetic, "I haven't seen the boss come onto anyone that hard in a long time, _shit_ , if you could smell the scents he was giving off you would be like a cat in heat," he finished shivering with excitement. Park blushed as he scrubs at the seams between his real skin and the synthetic, "I um... wouldn't know about that..."

"Shit, Renee don't you remember the parties we used to have here, God they were so much fun!" Silva bounced, "Full of drinks, dancing, and sex! So much sex ugghhh..." Renee smirked chuckling softly, "Yeah, Elliott used to make the best Appletini, and Butterscotch Rum." Natalie nodded along as Renee massaged the soap into her hair being careful of her ears, "It was a lot of fun..."

"Hells yeah it was," the speedster sighed sliding deeper into the water, "It just... hasn't been the same since all this shit happened that's for sure, Elliott was hit really hard... He really distances himself from us, it's not my place to tell his business but him being into you was a bit surprised for all of us." Tae Joon hummed softly taking in all this new information. _What the hell really happened here?_

"But hey, maybe tomorrow will be a sign that he's starting to heal up, you know," Silva smiled, "Lord knows he deserves it." Renee and Natalie both nod deeply, with a certain sadness in their eyes, "He does."

Silence felt comfortably upon them, the sounds of the night filled the air. This Elliott sounded like he needed a helluva lot more help than his did... and now he feels like a complete asshole for leading him on like that.

_Fuck, what is wrong with me! Leading on a beautiful wounded creature like that!_

"I really enjoyed your company, but I'm going to retire for the night," Park stood stepping out the tub to dry off. "Oh yeah no problem dude, buenos noches." "Good night," Renee and Natalie spoke at the same time, Natalie giving him a small wave. Park nodded wrapping the towel back around his waist before heading back to his room.

When he got there, fresh clothes sat in a neat stack in front of his door. _Damn it, Elliott! You're really making me feel like an asshole._ Park sighed picking up the stack of clothes bring them into his room. He really needed to make it up to Witt but he didn't know if he could look into those dark chestnut eyes again without immediately taking his lips and a handful of that ass. Park bit at his lip while getting dress, _fuck_ , of course, his clothes would smell exactly like him, oh my god he was so _screwed_.

Tae Joon sighed rubbing his eyes, _Alright brain I'm going, shit_. Park threw his jacket over his shoulders and turned the corner to Elliott's room. The hacker took a deep breath before knocking on the door rocking nervously on his heels. _He's probably asleep idiot you should have wai-_

"Come in!"

 _God, the level of trust on this ship is insane._ Park pushed open the door to Elliott shirtless drying off his hair, _fuckkk_.

"Oh, Tae Joon I'm glad the clothes fit," Elliott smiled sitting on the edge of the bed, "I forgot to mention that you could wash in here if you were comfortable with the ones on the deck, the others made me take this room instead of turning it into a private bathroom like I suggested." Park nodded barely paying attention, he was rather captivated by the deep scars that littered Elliott's body, "I-Its fine really..."

An awkward silence filled the room as he continued to stare, _damnit stop staring and say something._ "So... Is there anything I can help you with?" Elliott broke the silence finally looking up to catch Park staring. The hacker's cheeks ran hot as his eyes darted anywhere else, "I wanted to apologize for leading you on earlier, I shouldn't have done that," he said as he sat on the bed next to Elliott. Elliott laughed nervously, "It uhh... wasn't the first time that has happened... b-but you're completely fine really! I shouldn't have..." Elliott's voice trailed off as Park's fingertips traveled along the scars on his back.

_Holy shit Tae Joon! Control. Yourself._

Park snatched his hand away looking at the ground, "I-I'm sorry." Elliott smiled softly, "It's okay... our 'Crypto' I guess was the same way with the scars on my face, he was fascinated by them... b-but that was before everything changed..." Park looked back at Elliott, his face suddenly hardened as he stared off, "What happened...?"

_Oh my god, you really got a thing for making him relive painful memories huh._

"I um... I used to have a roommate... Parekh, she was like a sister to me, you know... One day something... Snapped in Park, unfortunately, Parekh and I were his closet targets and he attacked me first..." Elliott rubbed at the scar on his shoulder, "Vampires versus Wolves that shit was over a long time ago we were all cool with each other so of course neither of us we're carrying anything to protect ourselves... He tore me up pretty good... Left me to bleed out and watch as he drained Parekh right in front of me... She was young... too young to go out like that..." Elliott bit at his tongue as tears started to well up in his eyes, "It seemed after that every other compound started seeing similar attacks until all hell broke loose... now we're one of the last safe havens on this island... And I swore to rip out Park's heart with my bare hands at any chance I get..." Witt wiped away the tears from his eyes, "We've lost good people, and I'm not letting them die in vain, none of us are."

Park continued to stare into the ground unsure how to feel, he was a _monster_ in this dimension, but there were still so many unanswered questions. "You're a good man Elliott..." He finally said looking up, "But that doesn't mean you have to be alone... Out there, they all miss you, and if you're anything like my 'Elliott'... It wasn't your fault." Elliott snorted running his fingers through his hair, "You've only been here a couple of hours and you know everything to say."

Tae Joon smiled softly as a comfortable silence filled the room, "I just know you too well..." he sighed as he stood. The hacker cupped Elliott's cheeks in his palms, gently stroking his cheek, "You deserve to be happy Elliott..." Witt sighed into his touch tail happily tapping behind him.

_Oh my god, you're so cute!_

Elliott gently reached for his wrist before he could pull away, "Please... Stay, I promise I won't try anything fun it's just... Been such a long time..." He looked to the side clearly embarrassed for asking.

"Of course, I will," Park smiled softly before pressing a tender kiss into his lips. Elliott whimpered softly allowing Tae Joon complete control of the situation, and as much as Park wanted to push him back on the bed and ravish his body for the rest of the night, he stopped gently bringing their foreheads together. "We should get some sleep..." Tae Joon slowly pulled away as Elliott nodded softly, face flushed, lips pink and swollen. _Damn._

_It was going to be a long night._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this ended a little weird I'm really trying to get out as much as I can before school starts up again.

"Hello?"

Park called walking down the corridor of the legends' compound. He looked around stuffing his hands into his pockets, "Elliott?" He called again to which no response came except for a soft sob that sounded from the living area of the compound. Park decided to pick up the pace down the hall stopping when he reached the entrance to the living room.

Familiar dark hair sat hunched over on the floor gripping onto his neck. "Elliott...?" Tae Joon muttered as he inched closer to him, "Elliott, what's wrong..."

Elliott shook as Crypto stalked closer, "Y-You bit me Tae Joon... h-how could you!" He cried turning around allowing Park to see his blood-drenched shirt, blood still gushing from between his fingers. "N-No I-" Park paused feeling something drip down his chin. Swiping his chin with the back of his hand Park froze... his hand was covered in _blood_.

Park swiped his tongue over his teeth feeling the dagger-like canines in his mouth. _What the fuck!_

"We loved you Tae Joon! How could you do this?!" Elliott cried more and more color draining from his face. Natalie shrieked in pain as she tried to hold pressure on the bite wound. "Natalie N-No I-!"

"Stay back démon!" Natalie screamed squirming her way back. Blood continued to stream out of the hacker's mouth. He couldn't stop it, the taste and smell of copper overwhelming his senses.

Renee laid curled in a ball as Crypto stumbled forward, "You did this. It's all your fault!" She winced as blood sprayed from her vain splattering all over his jacket, "Get out of here?!"

Park slammed his hands against his ears, their cries growing louder practically piercing his eardrums. Blood began to drain from his ears, his brain felt like it was ripping itself apart. "Fuck! Fuck?! Please stop!" Tae Joon screamed dropping to his knees.

The screaming stopped as a figure stood in front of Park. He convulsed as he slowly looked up to meet the figures gaze...

"M-Mila...? M-Mila please... h-help me..."

Mila stared down at Tae Joon as blood began to gush from her neck, just like the others. Park started to choke and gasps as blood started to gush from his mouth, much like Mila's bite. Mila bent down to Tae Joon's level while he drowned in blood.

"It's all your fault Tae... you did this to me... you did this to all of us... and you can _never_ take it back." 

"NO," Tae Joon shot up from the mattress. "Hey, Hey, easy it was just a dream," Elliott sat up rubbing at the smaller man's back. Park panted as sweat dripped down his chest, "I didn't do it! I didn't kill them!"

"I believe you sweet- Tae it was just a dream, it's ok..." Elliott reassured him pulling him into a gentle embrace, "You're ok I promise..." Park sighed shakily into Witt's arms allowing his warmth to surround him. "There you go, that's it..."

Park sniffed wiping the tears from his face, "I-I'm sorry... I didn't m-mean to wake you..." "Don't apologize for something you can't control," Elliott spoke softly as he stroked the back of the hacker's neck, "I have morning patrol anyway, you didn't wake me." Tae Joon nodded softly listen to Elliott's heartbeat, the rhythmic thump grounding him further. They sat like this for a while longer, soft pets and even softer breathing.

Elliott did eventually have to let go, "I'm sorry I really do have to go... would you like me to bring you anything from the kitchen or... send someone to sit in here with you?" Park bit at his lip, having someone else in here would be nice but... he really didn't want to bother anyone else..., "I'll be ok Elliott thank you..." his voice a little hoarse. Elliott nodded giving his back one last stroke before getting up to leave the room, "If you need anything I'm sure you know where it is, I'll be back in a couple hours."

Park nodded once more before Elliott left the room, he then sighed laying back on the plush mattress. He kept running his tongue over his teeth feeling for fangs that weren't there. _God this is crazy, it was just a dream._ Park exhaled a deep sigh staring up into the ceiling.  
_______________

Crypto made his way into the kitchen, Bloodhound, Revenant, and Pathfinder we're already there. Bloth and Path were butchering meat they must have caught earlier in the night, and Revenant sat in the corner cleaning in between his metallic fingers.

"Good morning friend! Breakfast won't be ready for another couple of hours, but help yourself to other things!" Pathfinder greeted him in his usual happy tone, _he honestly wasn't sure if he could speak in another tone_.

"Did you sleep well vinur?" Bloth hummed softly glancing at Park from the corner of their eyes. "Ya... I slept fine... Bloth can I ask you something..." Their ears perked as they turned towards the hacker, a slight head tilt gave him permission to ask the question. Crypto bit at his lip nervously looking away from the blood they were wiping off their hands, "Do you know where I could find your 'Crypto'?"

Their eyes widened, surprised by the question, "Why would you want to see him?"

"I want to speak to him-"

Revenant huffed from his corner, "I don't know if anyone told you skinbag but he went mad, theirs no 'talking' to him." "He'll kill you at first sight vinur, you wouldn't be the first to invade his home," Bloth sighed guiding Pathfinder's hand to the correct place to cut, "I can't give you that information in confidence."

"Please Bloth," Park gently grabbed their shoulder, "I need to try, I-... I need to see him." Bloth met Park's gaze, "I'm-"

"I say give it to him, it's his funeral," Revenant flexed his fingers examining his work, "Skinsuit wants to die let him."

Bloth sighed heavily, tapping at the counter, mentally fighting with themselves. "Please Bloth... No one would know him better than himself..." Park pleaded. "Maybe I can find out what went wrong... you all deserve an explanation before you finish him off."

Bloth 'hmm'd' tugging their lip between their teeth, and after a moment of silence they finally responded, "Alright... but when I tell you must keep it to yourself, do not let Elliott know where you're going," their voice turning stern and quiet, "If Elliott were to find out he would go there to get his 'revenge' and ultimately get himself killed understood." Park nodded, "You have my word." Bloth exhaled Revenant had stood to join them, wrapping his lanky arms around their waist, "He stays in the caves west of Skyhook." Tae Joon nodded smiling softly, "Thank you so much Bloth."

They nodded in return idly petting the metal around their waist, "Please take someone else you trust with you, it's dangerous to travel anywhere alone." "I will, gamsahabnida," Tae Joon hurried out of the kitchen, he needed to leave before Elliott came back and there was only one other person he wanted to bring with him.   
_______________

"You wanna go where?" Octavio sat cross-legged on his bed head cocked to the side. "The caves next to Skyhook, theirs... Something there that I have to do, all I need you to do is back me up, and trust me," Park explained shoving a medkit into a bag, "Please?"

"Well, I physically can't say 'no' to leaving the ship..." Silva hummed weaving his butterfly knife through his fingers, "When are we leaving?"

"Right now."

"Shit! Why didn't you say so compadre," Octavio bounced out of bed throwing on his gear, "I do have to warn you if we run into any vampiro I'm going to kill them, no if, ands, or buts about it." Park hummed taking note on his comment, "I wouldn't have it any other way..."   
________________

"You like him don't you?" Crypto hummed softly hooking his thumbs around the straps of his backpack. He and Sliva had been 'walking' for almost an hour now, and Park needed something to distract him from his aching feet. 

"What the hell are you talking about amigo," Octavio huffed spinning a stim through his fingers. "I'm talking about Elliott, you like him," Park smirked softly glancing over at an increasingly fidgety Silva.

"I have no idea where you're getting that from compadre but it's not true, he's into you anyway what the hell are you trying to pull."

"I'm just saying you should talk to him that's all, I'm not going to be here forever," Park shrugged trying to be nonchalant. Octavio 'hmm'd' ears laying against his head, shoved in deep into thought. Silence returned to them, as much as everyone talked up vampires being vicious and numerous, they haven't seen any yet, the 'morning patrol' must have scared them all off.

_Hopefully..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took sooo long, I made it extra long just for that reason. The next chapter will finish up our little story and deliver the much deserved TLC or Miroctane and Cryptage.

"TAE JOON!"

Park grunted as his vampiric counter shoved his head to the side dagger-like teeth dragging paper-thin cuts down the side of his throat. Octavio squirmed against the ground his legs nothing but mangled metal, "Stop please!" Silva winced as another vamp dug their claws into his scalp forcing his head to the side exposing his already abused throat.

"Look at us Tae... All we do is hurt, people... You both didn't have to die..." The stronger growled into his ear before puncturing through the synthetic shell of Tae Joon's ear. Park yelped trying to fight against the vampires grip, _fuckfuckfuck..._

_______________

_Hours earlier..._

"Welcome back friends!" Pathfinder waved a happy emoticon flashing on his screen, "Breakfast is ready just in time!" 

Elliott smiled softly rolling his shoulder, "Thank you Path, has Tae Joon come out yet?" 

"Ye-" 

Bloth slammed their hand against Pathfinder's screen before he could finish answering, "He requested a private moment with Silva a few minutes ago, he said he'll be out for lunch." 

Ajay snorted crossing her arms, "Silva couldn't be locked in his room even if he was chained to the bed, what da' hell are they doin'?" Revenant grunted poking the point of a knife into his fingertips, "That's what he said, take it or leave it _Che_." Said doctor growled softly ears pointing back. 

"Maybe I should check on th-" 

"Please!" Bloth stepped in front of Elliott, the inch difference hitting them hard, "Join us for breakfast first... then you may check on them..." Revenant's orange optics watched Elliott's every move, if everyone was honest with themselves, Elliott has never been the same since Parekh died, he didn't hesitate to use his power to get what he wanted when he wanted it. 

"Witt... Join us, while the food is hot," Andrade spoke up breaking the tense silence in the room. Elliott hummed softly slowly turning away from Bloodhound, a collective breath was released around the room. 

"I umm..." Elliott bit at his tongue thinking back to what Park said... 

_'They all miss you, Elliott.'_

Witt smiled softly picking up a plate, "A little breakfast wouldn't hurt..." Pathfinder bounced softly a surprised exclamation point flashing on his screen, "Yay! Best friend will be joining us for breakfast." Ajay smiled sitting next to Loba at the table, "It has been a while ain't it?" 

"Geez, guys you're making me feel bad," Elliott joked taking a seat at the table, "I just... lost my way..." Andrade huffed sipping from her coffee cup, "Yeah, you actually spared one of those vampiro today." Bloth hummed a surprised tone tilting their head towards their pack leader. Elliott chuckles nervously rubbing at his neck, "Just... gained a bit of a new perspective..." 

Che reached out placing her hand on Elliott's, "I'm glad you are Witt... You deserve to be happy... and we'd love to see you more." Elliott smiled softly taking in the love around the room, "I-I uhh-" Witt choked moving to wipe the tears from his eyes, "You guys really are the best..." 

"We love you too friend!" Pathfinder took a seat at the table his smile on display. Bloth smiled softly placing their hand on Elliott's shoulder as Revenant poured them more coffee.

_God Crypto, why do you always have to be so right._

_______________

"I got his last coordinates," Renee sighed typing out the last bit of code into the monitor, "Witt, are you ready?" 

Elliott huffed shoving his arms through the straps of his backpack, "I was ready yesterday." Renee smiled softly placing her hand on Elliott's cheek, "Elliott I'm sure he's fine... we have to go in here level headed, be prepared to _listen_." Elliott sighed leaning into her touch, "Yeah, Yeah... I will I'm just... ready to have him back..." 

"Me too," Renee sighed pulling away to punch in the coordinates into her phase tech, "and frankly I'm ready to get the Syndicate off my back," she finished as the portal opened with a gentle gust of wind. Elliott took a deep breath nodding towards Renee before stepping through the portal. 

_______________

"AHH!" 

Natalie jumped covering her body with her towel, "Renee!" 

"Woah, Woah! I ummm... I'm sorry?" Elliott covered his eyes turning around, "Why the hell are we on my ship! and why is she naked?" Renee shrugged closing the portal, "This is where Park ended up, Ms. Paquette do you-" 

This dimension's Wraith burst through the doors of the ship, "Natalie I heard yo-" Wraith cut herself off staring at Renee and Elliott. 

"H-Hey we're looking for-" 

"Elliott!" Wraith shouted over the smaller Mirage as she wrapped a blanket around Natalie who was still shaking. 

"Oh uhh... What?" Elliott rubbed at his neck nervously, "Do you know what's going on..." He turned to whisper at Renee. "It looks like we're about to find out..." She muttered crossing her arms. 

"You called Renee... Oh..." The bigger Elliott slowly walked through the doors leading to the top deck. "No way..." Ajay walked around Elliott, "He's so small and cute!" "Alright, let's go ahead and get this out of the way, you're Witt 1," Anita pointed to her pack leader, "and you're Witt 2." 

"I-I uhh... wow... y-your so tall, you're telling me I could have been this tall!" Elliott whined. Renee smirked crossing her arms, "Witt, _focus_..." 

"O-oh yeah right it's just... So crazy I'm standing here looking up at _myself_ , yikes I could be in better shape... uhh! Anyway, we're looking for Crypto, you guys didn't eat him did you?" Elliott bounced on his heels, the foot difference between him a-and _himself_ making him a little nervous. Andrade giggled as her tail swayed from side to side, "He is quite charming huh Witt." 

"Yeah, it's almost like I'm talking to myself," the taller smirked rolling his eyes, "No, we didn't _eat_ him, in fact, he's hanging out with Silva below the deck." Bloth's ears twitched as they rubbed at the scars on their arm. _Damn, if that ain't suspicious._

"Well if you don't mind we'd like to get him and bring him back to our dimension," Renee cut in, "I'm sure you're all very nice people but we should be going." "Of course, I must say Elliott you're a very lucky man," Elliott spun around making his way to the door. 

"Thanks...wait... you're not-" 

"It's a long story," the taller stopped in front of Bloth who blocked their way to the door, "What's the matter Hound?" Bloth sighed pushing their hair behind their ears, "They're not here Elliott... they went to see... _him_..." Elliott's smile faded staring down at Bloodhound, 

"They... _what_ "

_______________

"Ooh this is spooky amigo... why the hell are we here" Silva bounced on his prosthetics. "I just need you to trust me... stay here and if I'm not back in 30 minutes go get help," Park bit at his lip looking into the entrance of the cave, "Please Silva, don't go in by yourself." 

Octavio sighed rubbing at the back of his neck, "Okay, Okay... Just this one time though..." Park nodded smiling softly, "gamsahabnida." The hacker took a deep breath before stepping into the cave. 

"Hello?" He announced walking deeper into the cave, the stagnant warm air already drying out his throat. "Hack, jomyeong butaghabnida," Park spoke quietly as the drone flew out of its dock, flashing a light ahead of them. Tae jumped at the soft scurry of cave creatures that fleed from the light. 

"Hyeon...? Tae Joon?" 

_Nothing._

Park sighed pulling out a switchblade from an inner jacket pocket, Hack beeped softly at him drone camera looking downward at the knife. Tae Joon programmed it with a little bit of a personality after Natalie's suggestion. "It's fine Hack, we just need to get his attention..." Park muttered pushing the button to release the blade. He grunted softly sliding the edge of the blade against the palm of his hand. 

"Isanghan, you're quite brave for coming here... Or are you just an idiot." 

The beast's voice rang through the cave, as candles hanging from the cave walls illuminated the tunnel. "Please, I just want to talk," Park wandered forward hissing at the burning in his hand. 

"Talk? I'm not one for chatting eumsig." 

Tae Joon flinched, _being called 'food' wasn't exactly promising_. The vampire's laughter echoed through the tunnel, he must have sensed his increased heartbeat. 

"I suppose I'll humor you this one time... Tae Joon." Park yelped as his ice-cold counterpart wrapped their hand around the back of his neck. "You're a jumpy one aren't you..." the monster muttered before snatching Park's wrist lapping at the blood still dripping from his hand, "Haven't had human blood in a while..."

Park flushed the cold wrist on his tongue completely contradicting the hot tongue against his skin. "K-kkeutnae!" Park snapped yanking his hand away from its attacker. The vampire huffed wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, "Get on with it _Park_." 

Tae Joon took a deep breath before locking eyes with the other's electric blue ones, "I want to know what happened... Why did you do it." 

The other Park froze eyes widening in a state of shock, "I-... I have no idea what you're talking about." 

"Don't play dumb with me, why did you attack Elliott's roommate, why did you kill all those people Tae Joon." 

The said vampire ran his fingers through his hair racking his brain for _anything_ to get him out of this, "I didn't do anything! I've been here ever since... e-ever since the Syndicate..." Park jerked grabbing the undead being's shoulder bringing his attention back to him, "Why would you have anything to do with the Syndicate!" 

"They found out who I was! They said they would release Mila if I told them everything I knew, and gave up the programming work... it would be both of our heads or just one... s-so I took a chance..." The vampire shook trying to piece together what was left of his memory, "I got to the secure location a-and Mila was there! A-alive! But... they grabbed me... t-threw me in a cage, said I'll be perfect for their 'phase one' a-and... I-... the last thing I r-remember was being dumped here" 

Whimpering of a drone came flying through the tunnel, but... Hack was in its dock. The beast howled slamming his hands over his ears as the drone blared music. Park stumbled back every note of the piano felt like it was piercing his eardrums, "T-Tae Joon!" 

The undead hacker shook falling to his knees, "P-Park, y-you have to-..." his voice cutting as the music died down.

"TAE JOON!" 

Park grunted as his vampire counterpart shoved his head to the side dagger-like teeth dragging paper-thin cuts down the side of his throat. Octavio squirmed against the ground his legs nothing but mangled metal, "Stop please!" Silva winced as another vamp dug their claws into his scalp forcing his head to the side exposing his already abused throat. 

"Look at us Tae... All we do is hurt, people... You both didn't have to die..." The stronger Crypto growled into his ear before puncturing through the synthetic shell of Tae Joon's ear. Park yelped trying to fight against the vampires grip, _fuckfuckfuck... It's the Syndicate! They're doing this!_

"Tae Joon! You can fight this!" Park grunted the fresh blood dripping down his throat, "You have to s-stop the music!" The monster grinned licking the blood gushing from his ear, "Now why would I do that when I have such a tasty treat in front of me, sojunghan." 

"Hyeon?!" 

"E-Elliott!" Park jerked against the vampire's grip. _He must have lost a lot of blood cause it looked like there were two Elliott's coming to their rescue._ "You filthy fucking bloodsucker, this is for Ramya," the taller Elliott growled pointing his wingman at the vamp. 

"Wait, NO... The drone?! Shoot the drone!" Park wailed as the beast dug its teeth into his throat, "Hurry!" 

"I-I...!" Elliott spun the wingman shooting the drone hovering above the Crypto's. The device released a wave of EMP energy with its demise blowing everyone back a couple feet. 

The bigger Elliott winced against the ground, "f-fuck..." he groaned before perking up at the sounds of whimpering, "Octavio!" The wolf crawled over to him tearing parts of his shirt to wrap his wounds. 

"Hyeon!" Witt coughed running over to Tae Joon, putting pressure on the puncture wounds on his throat. Park hissed arching off the ground, "Elliott! Elliott?! Fuck!" "I'm sorry sugar I gotta make sure you don't bleed out," Elliott huffed pulling out a syringe to seal his bite. 

The vampire yelped as Renee twisted its arm behind his back, "A-Ah?! Please! I mean no harm." The taller Elliott growled fangs on full display, "You're gonna fucking pay, Park." The wolf gripped his pistol pointing it at the vampire at point-blank range, "You're finished." 

"NO!" Park shoved human Elliott off of him jumping between the wingman and the creature. "Get out of the way Tae Joon!" Elliott growled the gun twitching in his hand. "Elliott it's not his fault, please! The Syndicate was controlling him, they brainwashed him with the music from the drone... He's innocent..."

The wolf stared down between the Cryptos, the magenta skin vampire shook behind the human, eyes refusing to meet his. The taller took a step back lowering the wingman into its holster, "I-... Have to get Silva back to Che... I want answers when you get back." Both Park's sighed as the wolf lifted the speedster into his arms, leaving without another word. 

"I umm... W-Who... What... I-... Why did he call you Tae Joon..." Elliott stuttered completely and utterly confused. Renee smirked letting go of the vampire, "I think I like the wolfy version better." 

"H-Hey! He's not _t_ _hat_ cool, r-right whatever your name is!" Elliott huffed crossing his arms. Park smirked pulling Elliott in by his hip, locking their lips in a heated reunion. Elliott moaned into his mouth wrapping his arms around Tae Joon's neck, "Fuck, I missed you so much," he panted between breaks in the kiss. Park took full advantage of his mouth, sliding his tongue over everything he could. Eventually parting for air they panted Park peppering kisses into Elliott's cheek. "I missed you too, salang." 

"Oh my god, get a room you two, we got to go," Renee rolled her eyes leading the vampire along, "we don't want to keep the _big bad wolf_ waiting."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter in the story mates, it was a pleasure to write and a good stress relief from all the life stuff going on. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did and keep being wonderful readers. :)

"Elliott I know you're turning over a new leaf and all but _this_! Is crazy!"

Ajay growled her glare much like everyone else's on the ship, and they were all shooting daggers into one target. The undead hacker chewed at his lower lip feeling... _small_... all of their looks were just another twist of the knife. _How could he let all of this happen... without even knowing!_

"I know I know this is com- compli- a mess but I just _need_ all of you to trust me right now," Their leader sighed anxiously running his fingers through his curls, "I truly believe it is safer if he is here with us, not only can we... _work out our differences_ , but as much as we hate to admit, he's a victim to the Syndicate and I feel like they're going to be a much bigger threat to us now." 

A pregnant silence rang across the deck, everyone was angry... confused... maybe even happy to start to see an end to all of this madness, however, it doesn't change the fact that everyone has lost something to this vampire who currently stood pitifully in front of them. Park leaned against the rail off in the corner of the deck, listening in on the conversation. His Elliott and Renee stood with him, it wasn't their place to intervene in something so personal to all of them. 

"This isn't looking too good for your buddy Kim," Renee muttered arms crossed against her chest. Park hummed exhaling softly, "We just have to trust Elliott either way..." "It's still weird hearing my name in third-person," Elliott mumbled watching the taller in _slight_ envy. The three of them perked up watching the vampire finally step up to speak.

"I... I know I no longer have a place here, if you do not wish to have me then I will make my exit as soon as you all give then work, but I... want to apologize for _everything_ I have ever done to hurt you where it was a conscious decision or not, I understand if my apology means nothing to you but please understand that I _never_ meant for any of this to happen to you, and I hope one day you can forgive me, joesonghabnida," the Hacker finished looking into the crowded. Shame and guilt practically radiated from his cold skin. 

Silence fell upon them again, some looks slightly less hateful and more conflicted. Anita was the first to step up, she had great influence among the pack when it came to decision-making. 

"I want _it_ on 24/7 surveillance and it's going to have to _feed_ off of _you_ if it's going to stay Elliott, it's your responsibility" Williams snapped laying down the ground rules for any further communication. The hacker cringed at being dehumanized by the word 'it' but deep down he knew... _he deserved it._ The rest of the pack turned their attention to their leader waiting patiently for his response. Elliott hummed glancing down at the bloodsucker, he didn't even think about, _feeding him_ or _providing him with basic needs_ , hell he barely thought about how they were going to handle the brainwashing situation.

"I... I'll do it, he will be my responsibility and if anything were to happen... then I'll take him out and leave this pack for good. You have my word."

Anita huffed turning around, "Then I guess it's settled, just keep your pet away from me," she clicked making her way through the crowd to escape to the lower deck, Andrade trailing behind her. Soon everyone was trickling off leaving the deck to their private quarters, today was a lot for all of them and Elliott didn't blame them for wanting to be alone. 

The taller sigh as the human three came to join him and the undead hacker. "Quite a meeting there, that was some heavy stuff..." Renee spoke softly now that she was closer she could see how tired the wolf really was. "You definitely handle everything better than I ever could, you're a trooper," the smaller Elliott rubbed at his neck nervously, _damn... he really needed to work on his confidence._ Park glanced at his vampiric counterpart, he knew exactly how he was feeling, but Park was just as good at dealing with his emotions as he was, _which was not at all_. 

"I just want to thank the three of you... if you didn't pop out of that portal I don't know where I would be," the wolf chuckled nervously, "I um... we have a lot to work out here and I don't want to hold you here longer than I have to... please come back and visit sometime." The wolf gave a toothy grin placing his hand on the vampire's shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze, "Maybe we could actually have that dinner that I promised." 

Park smiled softly while Renee was already putting the coordinates in her phase-tech, "My point still stands Witt... you deserve to be happy." The human hacker stood on his toes placing a kiss on the wolf's cheek, _much to his Elliott's dismay_. " _And you_ ," Park took the icy cold hand of his alternate, electric blue eyes darting up from the ground, "It's not all your fault, Mila was important to both of us and we'd do anything to get her back... but we can't do it _alone_." The vampire gripped his hand softly taking a moment to process his words, "...I won't let you down." 

Park smiled releasing his hand as the portal opened, "Annyeong," he waved softly stepping through the portal after Elliott. _He was going to miss them, that was for sure._

____________

"So you're just going to kiss him right in front of me huh! Hyeon! Let me guess you slept with him too! J-Just because he's tall doesn't mean shit!" Elliott huffed stepping out the portal into Renee's room. Park smirked shoving his hands into his pockets, "We slept in the same bed together, yes." Elliott gasped looking almost genuinely hurt, "Crypto!" Renee shushed both of them as she closed the portal, "Can you not do whatever _this_ is in my room, I need sleep asap."

Park nodded lifting Elliott bridal style no matter how much he squirmed, "Have a good night Renee, and thank you, for saving me." Balsey nodded yawning as she began undoing her belts and straps, "No problem." 

After a short walk down the hall, a pouty trickster landed on the mattress the hacker's arms caging him beneath him. "Elliott look at me... _please_ ," Park spoke softly pressing soft kisses into the trickster's neck. Elliott 'hmpf'ed' arms still crossed across his chest, "No." Tae Joon chuckled softly sliding the zipper down Elliott's holosuit, "Elliott you're my one and only, no one can take me away from you." Witt still didn't budge while his body continued to betray him, a tent forming below the belt. "And to be honest... I like you better this way, you were made just for me aleumdaun..." 

Elliott hissed arching off the sheets as Park nibbled on a sensitive scar on his shoulder, "Y-You mean i...it." "Of course I do my love," the hacker finally catching Elliott's lips in a heated exchange. "S-say you... love me," Elliott panted between breaks in the kiss moaning into the kiss as he bucks his hips trying to gain any type of friction. Tae Joon pulled away stroking Elliott's cheek gently as their eyes locked, "I love you so much, Elliott." Witt blushed deeply pulling the hacker into a softer embrace, "I love you too." 

Elliott hummed biting into Park's bottom lip, "Now let's see if you can keep up _old man_." Park grinned grind their hips causing the other to groan, "I'm sure I'll have you calling me _daddy_ soon." Elliott flushed impossibly darker, the comment going straight to his dick, "You- ah!" he moaned as Park pulled away his underwear giving his dick a couple strokes. Making quick with the rest of his clothes, Tae Joon wasted no time with the lube. The trickster whimpering softly a slender finger pushed into him. 

"You're so beautiful," Park muttered trailing wet kisses down Witt's chest messaging the heat around his finger. Elliott gasped as a second finger joined the first, "Please..." he whined trying to grind down on them. The hacker hummed against his skin scissoring his fingers carefully, "Patience love, I don't want to hurt you." Elliott huffed cock leaking precum onto his stomach, as Crypto removed his fingers leaving him empty. Tae Joon grunted softly stroking a mix of precum and lube onto his cock, taking Elliott's lips in a sloppy kiss as he lined up his dick. Elliott moaned into the hacker's mouth as he slid into him in one fluid motion. Park gripped the other man's hips forcing himself to stay put as Elliott adjusted, but _damn_ , that tight heat was something else. 

Elliott's whined as the hacker pulled all the way out and thrust back in with a little more force, "D-daddy please..." Park sucked marks into Elliott's chest, "Use your words, baby..." he muttered, "What do you want..." Elliott whimpered trying grind down on his cock moaning softly as the other bit marks into places only he would see, "D-daddy please... f-fuck me!" Tae Joon smirked softly setting a brutal pace causing Elliott to arch off the mattress with every slam into his prostate. The trickster howled etching red lines into Park's back, "Baby, please! Please! I'm close!" 

Park panted softly stroking Elliott in time with his thrust, "Look at you... so beautiful around my cock, fuck, you're so amazing" Elliott came in the hacker's hand, his heat tightening around Park's cock. Tae Joon's rhythm faltered as he chased his own orgasm. After a couple more thrust the hacker came deep into him, they both panted trying to catch their breath. Elliott hissed with oversensitivity as his partner pulled out as gently as he could. 

Park peppered soft kisses on the marks he left, "I love you." Elliott hummed his head still swimming, "I-I love you too babe..."

___________

"It's been almost a year, you think much has changed," Renee hummed typing the dimensional coordinates. Tae Joon shrugged trying to seem nonchalant but realistically he was excited to see them again, "Hopefully they're in a better place than before." "Yeah and maybe Mr. Tall Me has a boyfriend or whatever... still can't believe you told him your real name before me," Elliott huffed hugging on Park's arm. Park smiled softly placing a kiss on Elliott's cheek as Renee finished up her adjustments. The portal opened, chilly void air filling the room, "I'll open the portal again tonight, don't make us come looking for you," Renee warned making sure to look directly at the hacker. 

"I won't," he nodded as Elliott let go of his arm, "Thank you for this Renee." "Yeah Yeah hurry up you're making my room cold," she shoved him through the portal closing it with a shiver. 

___________

The hacker stumbled through the portal almost knocking over a toddler playing on the top deck of the ship. _Yeah, this is a huge change_. The kids bounced up staring up at Tae Joon, her little ears pinned back against her head. "Hey, hey it's ok I'm not going to hurt you," Park flashed the palms of his hands showing he hand nothing on him. The little girl shied away behind her stuffed rabbit, something about her seemed very familiar... her hair was just like- 

"Daddy! Daddy!" She shouted running towards the opening door. "Hey, baby girl, I heard some trouble up here, what are you getting into now," Elliott smiled picking her up and tossing her in the air as she laughed with pure joy. _Wow... it might be time for Elliott and me to settle down._

"Elliott! Elliott! Look!" Octavio darted from behind Witt nearly taking Tae Joon and himself out, "You jerk! You left without saying goodbye asshole!" Silva hugged the hacker tightly despite his angry words. "I was coming back," Park smiled hugging the rowdy speedster, "it looks like you actually told him huh," he muttered in his ear. The speedster blushed shoving Tae Joon away, "H-he came onto me for your information."

"Don't listen to him we popped the question at the same time," Elliott smiled bouncing the girl in his arms, "This is Tulia, Mrs. Andrade graciously agreed to carry for us as long as she got to name her," he kissed her head as she tried to climb over his shoulder, "We couldn't be happier." Octavio glanced nervously between Tae Joon and Tulia who was practically hanging headfirst over Elliott's shoulder, "Anyway... dinner's ready! Come on I'm sure you want to see everyone else!" Silva bounced up taking Tulia from Witt before disappearing below deck. 

Elliott smirked softly picking up Tulia's blanket and toys, "You know he's a lot more protective than you would think, with all of them really." The hacker jumped trailing behind Elliott as they made their way below deck, "A-all of them?" "Yeah, after you left there were serious changes around the island, hell! we've actually had new people move here, so some of us took a chance and decided to settle down, even though you wouldn't expect it Revenant is a great dad." 

" _Revenant,_ you're saying the _Revenant_ " 

Elliott laughed opening the door to the dining room, "I know right!" 

"Tae Joon!" the room burst as the hacker step through the door, _holy shit all the food smelt so good._ Surprisingly, the vampire was the first to pounce ice-cold arms wrapping around the human, "it's so good to see you again, I just want to thank you for everything." Park smiled, "It's good to see your life turn around, it gives me hope for my own." 

The vampire smiled, a genuine smile he hasn't seen on his face in a long time.

"Ow!"

A smaller shout caused Park to glance down at his feet. The kid with goggles close resembling someone _else_ on this ship somehow playing with the knife Tae Joon kept in his boot. "Ah no! you're going to hurt yourself!" Park snatched the knife from them just as Bloth arrived to swipe their pup from the ground. "I'm sorry, they've got quite the hands," they exhaled bouncing the child in their arms, "It's good to see you again, the allfather truly blessed us this day."

The last of the food was placed on the table and everyone began taking their seats, even the kids had a little table all to themselves. "Careful chica! you got my bebé in there!" Sliva bounced pulling out Loba's seat for her. "Silva we're not doing this again. I can take care of myself," She pushed him aside taking her seat next to Anita. 

"Aye! you comin to eat or what? You're part of the pack now whether you like it or not!" Ajay caught the attention of Tae Joon who stood off in the corner as everyone got settled. "I-..." Park started his excuse before Elliott patted the seat next to him. "I promised a long time ago we were going to have a feast just for you, now if Mr. Vampire can sit and eat with us so can you." Tae Joon blushed slowly making his way to the table, _he couldn't remember the last time he ate at a full table like this_.

"To Tae Joon, the human that appeared on our ship and changed all of our lives forever," Elliott smiled lifting his glass. 

"Oh please no you really don't-!" 

"To Tae Joon!" Everyone smiled clinking their glasses, "Thank you... for everything." 


End file.
